SHELL-SHOCKED
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: A theory of what might happen to Dean once Michael is expelled.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

It was a nightmare of epic proportions expelling Michael from Dean. Sam was worried that it had killed Dean until his hand flew up and gripped his shirt collar.

"Dean!" Sam replied worriedly as Dean seemed to stare right through him.

Dean opened his mouth to try and say something then passed out.

"Oh Dean!" Sam whispered his voice cracking.

A familiar soft laughter behind him interrupted his thoughts. He stood and turned around to stare angrily back at Michael who was now back in his old vessel.

Castiel who had a hold on him growling and punched him hard in the face knocked him out cold.

 **0o0o0o0o**

A week later Dean had woken up but wasn't there. He didn't talk and seemed to stare blankly into space. He didn't move on his own accord Sam escorted him everywhere and sat him down in various chairs. He didn't want to eat anything and only accepted an occasional bottle of water.

Whenever someone tried to talk to him he'd just stare right through them wide eyed then they'd seem to dart all over the room as if he were searching for something. When Sam put him to bed he would lay down with him so he wouldn't be alone.

Castiel and Rowena tried a couple different ways to heal him but they both said that Dean would eventually come around they just didn't know when. Jack all the while was doing research on PTSD. When he read about all those old asylums and all those quack medical treatments he quit and managed to get ahold an acoustic guitar and was teaching himself to play.

Sam looked down at Dean as he put his arm in his and began humming a Metallica song. Dean seemed to lean into him more. Sam smiled down at him as they reached the war room then Dean stopped short. Sam saw Dean's eyes widen and Sam followed his gazed. Their mom and Bobby were on the other side of the table kissing.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Dean opened and closed his mouth and backed out of Sam's grip and into the wall behind them. Sam managed to catch Dean before his knees buckled.

"Dean do you want me to bring you back to your room?" Sam whispered worriedly

Dean actually looked him in the eyes and nodded. The first response he'd given Sam since Michael was expelled from him. Sam took hold of Dean's arm once more and escorted him back to his room.

"He's. . . he's actually out of me isn't he?" Dean asked shakily as Sam sat him down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes we managed to expel him and put him back in his old vessel." Sam whispered kneeling down in front of him.

"How!" Dean asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Long story short," Sam began as he got up and sat next to him. "We managed to capture Michael and put him in the dungeon. When we were discussing what to do next he broke free."

"We put up an epic fight and just when it looked like we were about to lose Jack um well he powered back up and well if I had to describe it it was similar to when I expelled demons from people when I was on demon blood only he managed to put Michael back in his previous vessel."

"Where is he now?" Dean whispered and Sam winced.

"Well we had thought Cas had knocked him out cold but he managed to fly off when our backs were turned!" Sam replied slowly.

"Crap!" Dean whispered putting his face in his hands.

"Don't worry though we have an APB out on him!" Sam replied rubbing Dean's shoulder. "So what made you realize that Michael was finally out of you?"

"I never could've imagined that Mom would get together with Bobby!" Dean explained.

"Neither did I!" Sam replied chuckling. "But throughout this whole thing she did seem glow whenever Bobby entered the room."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Sam it was like I was in hell again," Dean began as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Dean you don't have to talk about this right now!" Sam interrupted him while rubbing his shoulder.

"No no I need to!" Dean sniffled. "There were time's where he'd make me watch him torcher souls in hell and then he'd be looking in a mirror and taunting me!"

"Lucifer did the exact same thing when he possessed me!" Sam replied as he continued to rub Dean's shoulder. "He would talk to me while he was looking through a mirror and then he killed a bunch of people I used know."

"Yeah and then most of the time I'd be stuck my own head in a dream." Dean replied as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'd be with you working a case."

"Right like when Gadreel stuck me in that dream where we were working on a case with cheerleaders." Sam whispered as he used the edge on his sleeve to wipe away Dean's tear.

Dean laughed at that then sighed.

They remained quiet for a few minutes until Dean's stomach growled loudly. Sam smiled and patted Dean on the back.

"Come on you must be starving. All you had this week was water!" Sam replied as he got up and opened the door.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Sam followed Dean the other way around and through the door next to the telescope and entered the library. They slowly walked through it to the entrance to the war room where Mary and Bobby were still standing at the table. She had her head resting on Bobby's shoulder as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Um. . . Mom!" Dean replied shakily.

Bobby stopped rubbing Mary's shoulder as they looked up. Tears welled up in her eyes as she locked eyes with Dean.

"Dean!" Mary replied starting to sob. "You're back!"

Fresh tears welled up in Dean's eyes as he and Mary hugged. Sam wiped away his own tears with his sleeve and hugged Dean and their mom.

"I'm sorry Mom!" Dean replied as they separated. "It didn't hit me the Michael was out of me until I saw you and Bobby together."

"Oh no I'm so sorry to spring that on you like that!" Mary apologized biting her lip.

"No no it's all right!" Dean replied rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just glad to see you smiling again."

"Welcome back Dean!" Bobby replied as he shook Dean's hand.

"Listen you better not hurt her or. . ." Dean began.

"You'll kill me!" Bobby finished for him.

"No she will!" Dean nodded at Mary.

Bobby smiled weakly as Sam and Mary chuckled.

"So where's Cas and Jack?" Dean asked as his stomach growled once again.

"In the kitchen with Ryan and Maggie!" Mary replied as she and Bobby walked with them to the kitchen.

"Okay so we finally finished learning that song I was telling you about!" Jack was telling Cas as they walked in. "Brother by. . . Dean!"

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed as Cas pulled him into a bear hug. "I'm glad to see you too! Whoa and you too Jack!"

Jack nearly hit Dean with his guitar as he pulled Dean into a hug.

"I didn't think you'd ever come too again!" Jack replied smiling from ear to ear. "There's so much to tell you I don't know where to start!"

"It's okay Sam filled me in!" Dean replied as his stomach growled again.

"Jack why don't play him that song while we make him some breakfast!" Mary replied as Bobby opened the fridge.

"Oh yeah so it called 'Brother' and I heard on the radio the other day and it made me think of the two of you so I downloaded it!" Jack replied as he adjusted his guitar. "And learned to play it and then Maggie and Ryan are going to help me sing!"

He looked to Ryan and Maggie who nodded. He took a deep breathe and began to play.

' _Ramblers in the wilderness we can't find what we need_

 _We get a little restless from the searching_

 _Get a little worn down in between_

 _Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes_

 _Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea'_

Dean and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

' _Brother let me be your shelter_

 _Never leave you all alone_

 _I can be the one you call_

 _When you're low_

 _Brother let me be your fortress_

 _When the night winds are driving on_

 _Be the one to light the way_

 _Bring you home,_

Sam put an arm around Dean as tears welled up in both of their eyes.

' _Face down in the desert now there's a cage locked around my heart_

 _I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were_

 _Now my hands can't reach that far_

 _I ain't made for a rivalry, I could never take the world alone_

 _I know that in my weakness I am stronger_

 _It's your love that brings me home'_

As Bobby helped make pancakes Mary looked at her boys as they listened to the song. She smiled as she wiped away tear with her sleeve.

* * *

 **A/N: So the song is called Brother by NEEDTOBREATHE. I got the lyrics from google. Jensen Ackles AKA Dean, has sung it with the band as well as by on his own.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
